


Realisation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Reality bites.





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 494: Past.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Realisation

~

Harry, past the point of teasing, was running on instinct, which urged him to take, to claim. Withdrawing, he thrust back in, biting back a moan as Malfoy’s muscles clung to his cock, squeezing. 

Balancing himself on his arms, Harry rammed in again, watching as Malfoy arched his back, the muscles in his neck standing out in stark relief as he took Harry deep inside him. Mouth open, head flung back, he was the epitome of passion. Unable to help himself, Harry leaned down, kissing him. 

Malfoy welcomed him, engulfed him, surrounded him. Harry wanted it to never end. 

~

Time slowed to a crawl as they moved. Harry felt like he was suspended in pleasure. Moving his hips, he tried to pass on some what he was feeling. From the expression on Malfoy’s face, it was working. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco whispered, the word barely discernible. 

Something warm and all-encompassing bloomed in Harry’s chest at that. “Draco,” he breathed in reply, past all care, all worry. All he felt was overwhelming pleasure, love welling up inside him. 

Harry blinked. Wait, what? _Love_? But it was too late. He started to come, the emotions inside him bursting out to pour into Draco. 

~


End file.
